


Won't know I'm here!

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Dimitri has such a crush on Caspar, and it has grown exponentially since Caspar was willing to follow him against the Empire.Late one evening a thunderstorm brings Caspar to his bedroom door.And he comes to find that he can confess easily, when Caspar is sound asleep next to him.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Won't know I'm here!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



“Caspar?” 

Dimitri blinked at the young man just outside his door. 

“H-Hey Your Majesty,” Caspar said softly, gently shifting from one foot to the other. “You okay?!”

Dimitri looked confused for a moment at his question before he tilted his head to give him a bit of a gentle smile. “Yes, I would say that I’m alright. What brings you to my room this late?”

“Huh? Oh!” Caspar suddenly laughed nervously. “Oh you know, I was just--just uh, doing my rounds. Yeah! That’s it! And I just kinda wanted to check and see that you uh...were all settled in for the evening!”

“...you’re making your rounds, in your pajamas?”

“Er… yes! Uh. It’s a new diversionary tactic! Means that I’m more likely to be attacked than you are!”

Dimitri blinked at him again then snorted out a soft laugh. “Somehow I doubt that.” 

“Really? You don’t believe me?”

Dimitri watched the sudden sad expression that washed over Caspar’s face and he had a moment where he almost believed him, till he watched him go wide eyed at the bright flash of lighting behind him. 

“Caspar? What is it?”

“Uh—” Caspar then yelped at the loud crash of thunder and darted forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Dimitri as he hid his face against his chest. 

Dimitri staggered backwards a half step just because of how hard Caspar threw himself at him, his arms hovering in the air for a moment before he gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders while the other clung to the door. “Caspar?”

“S-Sorry!” and Caspar drew himself back enough to be able to look up at him. “I’m not afraid! I’m really not! I just—” the thunder crashed again and he once more hid his face against Dimitri’s chest, another soft whine passing his lips. 

Dimitri said not another word about it other than he simply guided Caspar more into his room and pushed the door shut with his other hand. He laughed a little at how Caspar pretty much shuffled himself no matter which way he turned and guided him back over to his bed, and took a seat with Caspar sitting alongside him. 

“Here, I have you…” 

“I.. I’m sorry, I just—” the thunder crashed again and Caspar clung to him harder. Hard enough that Dimitri actually gave off a groan. It would seem that all of Caspar’s training had paid off. “—Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s alright.” Dimitri said softly as he lifted his now free hand to gently pet through Caspar’s hair. “I’m...honored you came to me to be honest.”

“I mean—Wait you are?”

“Yes,” Dimitri said with a smile as he finally felt Caspar look up at him, and he once more gently brushed his fingers through his hair. “I understand it is not easy to admit that you are afraid, especially with being afraid of something that you cannot control.”

“I—I mean, I guess,” Caspar sighed then shook his head as he pulled away from Dimitri a little bit more, a light blush on his face. “I guess I’ve always been afraid of it, but then again I don’t know why?”

Dimitri chuckled softly and gave him a little smile as he felt him tense when the thunder rumbled through the air again but at least this time, he didn’t hide his face. “It is because it is something that you cannot physically fight. You cannot—” and Dimitri laughed softly. “—you cannot simply punch thunder in the face.”

“Huh? Oh,” Caspar blinked at him then laughed a little himself. “I mean… I guess so.” 

“I am positive if it was something you could actually see, and battle with your own hands that you would not have the fear you do.”

Caspar sighed, almost looking a little dejected. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” he then brightened and lifted his head to look up at him and smile. “It wouldn’t stand a chance if I got to—” and he yelped and ducked his head down against Dimitri’s chest once more when the thunder rumbled again. 

“Do you wish to stay here this evening?”

“H-Huh?” Caspar’s head snapped back up, that blush growing across his cheeks right up to his ears. “I.. well, I mean, y-yes? But I don’t wanna be in the way or anything!”

“You would not be in the way,” Dimitri said with a soft smile, and a gentle laugh.

“I mean, if you’re sure and all! I’ll just crash on like your lounge over there in the corner!”

“Caspar,”

“Huh?”

“You do not have to lay on that uncomfortable piece of furniture, there is plenty of room in my bed.”

“WHAT?!”

Dimitri blinked at him then smiled a little. “If you would rather not, then you can take my bed and I’ll—”

“No no! Wait! Stop!” Caspar huffed softly.”You’re not sleeping there either! The.. the… THE BED IS FINE!”

Dimitri blinked at him again then started to laugh. 

“Ah! Shit…Sorry,” Caspar said with a bashful smile before he tensed when the thunder crashed behind them again. “I…uh, I promise you won’t even know I’m here!”

_You and I both know that is a lie._

“Then, won’t you stay with me Caspar?”

“If...If you’re sure that’s what you want me to—” Caspar jumped again and whined a little, then swallowed hard. “—If that’s what you want me to do. Okay! I’l—I’ll stay.” 

Dimitri gave him a soft gentle smile as he slowly stood up and drew back the covers on his bed, and he guided Caspar into them, laughing a little when he had to gently pry his hands off his shirt. 

“Just get comfortable for a moment, and I will join you,” and he moved to draw the curtains closed. He figured if he couldn’t see the storm as much then Caspar might have an easier time getting to sleep. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and climbed in, and he tried to not laugh again when he found Caspar simply laying on his back as stiff as a board. 

“Caspar, come here…” and Dimitri turned toward him and gently drew him into his chest with a soft hum. He smiled a little as he gently nosed into his hair as the other man’s arm went tight around his waist, and he clung to the back of his shirt. Dimitri then reached for the blanket to pull it up as high as he could onto Caspar’s shoulders, as if he tried to hide him from the world. 

“There, better?”

“Y-Yeah,” Caspar said softly as he felt a blush grow right out to his ears as he nuzzled himself in against his chest. “Again, I promise you won’t know I’m here!”

“Right, I believe you,” Dimitri chuckled softly and hummed as he simply started to slowly rub his hand against his back and he couldn’t help but smile at how much Caspar relaxed against him even as another crash of thunder echoed outside, and eventually fell asleep.

He watched him sleep for a time, listening to the slow even breathing of slumber and wondered if his heart would ever slow down to let himself fall asleep when the thunder rolled again, and Caspar moaned in his sleep and snuggled himself closer to his chest. 

“...’Won’t even know you’re here’…" Dimitri whispered to the room with a soft huff of a laugh. "Goddess, I suppose it's worth a sleepless night to have you so close, though, I am sure you do not even realize just how much you mean to me…at least, not yet." 

"Mmnh?" 

"Sleep," he said with a soft gentle smile on his face as he felt Caspar relax against him once more. 

"Sleep, and dream well…my beloved." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
